The present invention relates to playing card wagering games that can be played with a standard deck of cards or by video machine technology in a casino or home environment. In particular, it relates to a method and apparatus for playing a wagering game, wherein the game is a variation Hybrid of Texas Hold Em and Omaha Poker and provides players the opportunity to compete against each other as well as the House. The manner of wagering is unique in that it requires the players who elect to challenge along with the dealer to match the ante pot.
There are many wagering games used for gambling. Such games should be exciting to arouse player""s interest and uncomplicated so they can be understood easily by a large number of players. Ideally, the games should include more than one wagering opportunity during the course of the game, yet be able to be played rapidly to a wager resolving outcome. Exciting play, the opportunity to make more than one wager and rapid wager resolution enhance players"" interest and enjoyment because the frequency of betting opportunities and bet resolution is increased.
Wagering games, particularly those intended primarily for play in casinos, should provide players with a sense of participation and control, the opportunity to make decisions, and reasonable odds of winning, even though the odds favor the casino, house, dealer or banker. The game must also meet the requirements of regulatory agencies.
Wagering games, including wagering games for casino play, with multiple wagering opportunities are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,041, and 5,0987,405 (both to Jones, et al.) disclose methods and apparatus for progressive jackpot gaming, respectively. The former patent discloses that a player may make an additional wager at the beginning of a hand, the outcome of the additional wager being determined by a predetermined arrangement of cards in the player""s hand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553 (to Suttle and Jones) discloses a modified version of a five card stud poker game.
Additional symbols may be added to the usual means of playing a game to increase wagering opportunities. This is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,107 (to Boylan et al). Somewhat similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,757 (to Holmberg) discloses a board game and apparatus, including a way to allow the player to make a choice with respect to several different alternative types of game play and risk bearing strategies. The alternative play is based on providing cards with additional symbols and therefore, a new set of odds. The game and apparatus disclosed by Holmberg requires new sets of rules, relatively complicated procedures and time for a player to learn the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,429 (to LeVasseur) involves the dealer playing multiple hands against a player""s single hand, whereby the number of hands played in the same amount of time is increased.
The desired attributes of wagering games outlined above are in large measure provided by the method and apparatus for a wagering game in accordance with the present invention. The game is uncomplicated, exciting and provides the opportunity for players to make multiple wagers and choices regarding those wagers.
The wagering game of the present invention is played with a single, typical fifty-two card poker deck and broadly involves the generally well recognized and accepted set of rules, procedures and wager-resolving outcomes of Hybrid of Texas Hold Em and Omaha Poker. The game method comprises each player placing an ante of one unit to participate in the game. Cards are dealt by a dealer, four down to each player, as well as four down to the dealer. Players evaluate their hand and elect to either fold or challenge the remaining players and dealer. Any player who folds, surrenders his ante to the house. The total amount of antes remaining after each player evaluates his hand will be referred to as the xe2x80x9cante potxe2x80x9d. All players electing to remain, or challenge, including the dealer who must always challenge regardless of the strength of his hand, must wager an amount equal to the ante pot. After each player has elected to either fold or challenge, the dealer will, after xe2x80x9cburningxe2x80x9d a card, deal of xe2x80x9cflopxe2x80x9d another three community cards to be used by all challenging participants. The highest poker hand of each participant using their initial four cards plus the three community cads wins the pot. The first player to act is determined on a rotating basis to eliminate position advantage. This is done by the dealer placing a xe2x80x9cbuttonxe2x80x9d or marker to indicate which player shall initiate action. The cards are then reshuffled for the next hand.
Apparatus is disclosed for playing the wagering game according to the method outlined above. A typical gaming table, with a playing surface, is modified to include specific areas that provide locations for placing the wagers and for displaying the common cards. A display device may be associated with the apparatus for displaying game information.
Single player versus the dealer has the option to double the xe2x80x9cante pot,xe2x80x9d resulting in the dealer doing likewise.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exciting and interesting wagering game. Another object of the present invention is to provide a wagering game that is easy to learn, largely being based on Texas Hold Em and Omaha Poker and the well known ranking of poker hands.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new variation of well known wagering games, Texas Hold ""Em and Omaha Poker, which is made interesting by providing the opportunity for players to compete against each other as well as the house by making multiple wagers based upon the strength of their hands.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wagering game that is easy to learn, yet demands skill of players in making strategic decisions about whether to fold or challenge the competing players and dealer.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a unique, exciting card game for play in casinos or at home and on various media including casino tables, video poker machines, video lottery terminals or home computers.
It is an advantage of the game of the present invention that wagering decisions are inherent in the game. The game enhances players""sense of participation and takes advantage of players"" knowledge that the house does not take a xe2x80x9crakexe2x80x99 or percentage from the final pot, nor is there any qualification barriers on the part of the players or dealer which would prevent the players from collecting the pot. High ranking poker hand wins.